


She hates him, and he hates her too

by Diana924



Category: Inhumans (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Lo odia, Crystallia lo odia davvero, questo Maximus lo sa bene.Fino alla sua scesa al trono la sorella minore di Medusa lo sopportava a stento ma ora … ora lo detesta con tutto il cuore, e a lui sta bene, che farsene dell’amore di una singola persona quando tutta Attilan lo adora?Che Crystal lo detesti pure, lui ha tutto quello che ha sempre sognato, e se vuole ha anche lei.





	She hates him, and he hates her too

Lo odia, Crystallia lo odia davvero, questo Maximus lo sa bene.

Fino alla sua scesa al trono la sorella minore di Medusa lo sopportava a stento ma ora … ora lo detesta con tutto il cuore, e a lui sta bene, che farsene dell’amore di una singola persona quando tutta Attilan lo adora?

Che Crystal lo detesti pure, lui ha tutto quello che ha sempre sognato, e se vuole ha anche lei. È così divertente spingerla contro il muro mentre si baciano frenetici, lei lo detesta con tutto il cuore ma il suo corpo racconta una storia diversa.

Accade quasi per caso, ogni singola volta, ogni volta che lei rifiuta di avvallare il suo regno o di rivelargli dove siano suo fratello e i suoi cugini, Maximus ha capito che è inutile gridare o minacciare. Meglio spingerla contro il muro e cercare la sua bocca, le unghie di Crystal che affondano voraci nella sua schiena, assetate del suo sangue.

Geme, non sa se di dolore o di piacere mentre con gesti rapidi e decisi si abbassa i pantaloni, Crystal poteva essere sua con le buone, ha scelto le cattive e gli sta bene, lui non la sta forzando alla fine, come può il debole Maximus, l’umano, forza una come Crystal? Come si può forzare la signora degli elementi, capaci di farli apparire al suo servizio e di comandarli?

Crystal d’altro canto ha compreso in fretta che basta assecondarlo e poi Maximus farà tutto quello che lei desidera, basta sapere come muoverlo e lei è sempre stata veloce ad impararlo. Potrebbe bloccarlo facilmente quando sono soli, ucciderlo persino e vendicare così Medusa e Black Bolt ma almeno prima vuole guadarci qualche minuto di godimento. Godimento puro e semplice, senza pensare troppo all’altro, altrimenti finirebbe davvero per ucciderlo.

Crystal trattiene i gemiti mordendosi le labbra e Maximus non l’ha mai trovata più sensuale, come facesse da bambino ad essere attratto da Medusa è un mistero, specialmente ora che i loro corpi si muovono in quella maniera, violenta eppure passionale. Crystal lo detesta e a Maximus questo sta bene, Crystal non geme e questo gli sta meno bene ma non allontana la sua mano che le sfiora il seno per poi stuzzicare un capezzolo o lo allontana. Lo stringe a sé invece egli pianta le unghie nella schiena mentre si muove ondeggiando, le labbra ormai rosse.

Ha i capelli in disordine, negli occhi un mix di odio e lussuria e Maximus in quel momento l’adora. Per questo si muove più velocemente che può, non le interessa il piacere di lei, quello che conta è il suo godimento, perdersi in Crystal, farle capire che sarebbe così facile cedere a lui e abbracciare la sua causa.

Crystal però non cede, muove il bacino sempre più velocemente mentre lo accoglie dentro di sé ma non cede, non a Maximus, può farsi scopare da lui, baciarlo fino a che la bocca non le duole ma cedere a lui, cedere alla sua causa … questo mai. Prima o poi Black Bolt e Medusa torneranno e Maximus pagherà per il suo tradimento ed è questo pensiero fisso a condurla verso l’orgasmo.

Viene ansimando e mordendosi la bocca a sangue, le unghie saldamente conficcate nella schiena di Maximus e le sue gambe intrecciate alla vita di lui.  
Crystal lo odia, e lui odia lei, e a Maximus in quel momento non potrebbe importare di meno.


End file.
